Many chemical analyses, particularly those performed to indicate health related problems, require chemical reagents to obtain a desired measurable chemical reaction. Some chemical reactions require use of more than one reagent. Furthermore, neutral diluent solutions and washing solutions may be advantageous to assure correct concentrations of reagents and to prohibit contamination.
In an automated analytical instrument which performs such analyses, it is advantageous to provide all the necessary reagent solutions for the analytical instrument in prepackaged or cartridge form so that fluid exposure and possible spillage near the instrument may be prevented. Furthermore, cartridge type reagent containers permit fast and easy attachment of a reagent container to the instrument.
Prior means and methods in supplying reagent to an analysis instrument have shown a need for reagent packages in which complementary types of reagents are individually contained in one cartridge. Thus, a benefit may be provided for an analysis instrument which uses mixtures of individual reagents and diluents, by combining the chemicals necessary in a singular cartridge. Furthermore, for those analyses which require calibration, a calibrator may be included in the package along with reagent for analysis, so that all the chemicals necessary for performing an analysis are contained in a singular package.
It is also necessary to provide information regarding the reagent contained in any selected package. It has been learned that automated information systems may be utilized which read information directly from a package regarding its contents. Many bar code and other marking systems have been used from which information may be obtained regarding a contained substance. Often, however, simple inclusion of a information on a label applied to the cartridge severely handicaps accessability to an information source for reading. The need thus remains present for supplying information to an instrument receiving a fluid container which permits easy access to the information and which advantageously utilizes label controls and inspections used in manufacturing and packaging processes to assure that the information provided accurately indicates the substance contained.